Long tian/woman
Unohana Retsu Age: 18 Level: 41 (Spirit Profound Realm First Level) Spirit Pressure: 51000/51000 Soul combat prowess: Earth Profound Realm Seventh Level Soul body prowess: Spirit Profound Realm Seventh Level. Soul Powers: Death God, Hollow Zanpakuto: Minazuki (Flesh-Drop Gorge) Shikai Special Ability: Retsu can conjure a healing one eyed beast to heal her allies. She can also use the beast as a method of transportation as the beast is large enough to carry anyone depending on the size of the passenger. Bankai: Minazuki (All Things End) Bankai Special Abilities Blood Execution - Retsu has the ability to rack up blood points. These blood points came from the number of slashes and the opponents she killed. She can obtain one point from every successful slash she executes on the opponent. However, if she killed her opponent. She can only obtain ten points from the dead. These points increase her combat strength by 1% for every blood point. These points are stack-able and will disappears or reset the moment her bankai ends. Retsu can only supported a fixed amount of points and the amount will increase if her cultivation increased. - Current supported blood points: 100 blood points. Blood Authority - For every successful slash, Retsu injects Minazuki's venom into her opponents. She can use the venom to manipulate her opponents, making them fighting against their will. However, if the opponent is stronger than herself. She must consume her blood points to control her opponents. No blood points are consumed if the opponent is weaker than her current cultivation. Blood Restoration - Retsu can use the one blood point to restore her stamina, health and reaitsu by 2%. Process is repeatable as long as she has sufficient blood points. Blood Detonation - Retsu can detonate the venom inside her opponents. More blood points are consumed if she intends to create a larger explosion. Blood Resurrection - Retsu can consume the body of the dead and turn them into blood knights. More blood points are consumed if she intends to create a blood knight with higher cultivation or larger blood knights. Retsu can store her knights inside her inner world if she wanted to use them in the future. Retsu's current cultivation can only supported four blood knights. - Command: "Arise" Blood Manipulation - Retsu can manipulate her reaitsu into transforming Minazuki into any weapon form that she likes. World of Slaughter Domain (Cooldown: One hour) - Retsu can conjure up a world of slaughter using Minazuki's main ability. In this domain, her combat capabilities are increase by 100% and her opponent will lose 50%. If she killed the opponent while using this technique. She can gain 50 blood points. Hollow Powers Visored form: Yachiru's mask (Hollowfied Ten Tailed Demon Fox) - First Form: Retsu will transform into a half fox and half human hybrid while in this form. Her mask will increase her combat capabilities by 20%. (Currently her body can support a tail worth of power) Hollow Techniques - Sonido (Hollow Exclusive Movement Art) - Tailed Beast Ball (Retsu can combined both her and Yachiru's reaitsu to create a massive ball of power. She can send the ball to produce larger detonation. - Tailed Beast Cero (Instead of firing the ball, she can modify the it into a cero.) Inner Powers (Unohana Retsu exclusive ability) - Spirit of Yin and Yang (Retsu has the ability to harness powers from her Yin (angel) and Yang (demon) to aid her in battle. These powers transform her left eye to blue and her right eye to red. These powers increased her combat capabilities by 100% or she can use 50% of its powers if she chooses either her Yin or Yang as power up. Capabilites 1) Kido Master 2) Master Sword and Hand to Hand Combat Movement Technique. 1) Flash step (Senka/Utsusemi/ Speed Clones)